


First Heat

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is a young omega who's going to have his first heat soon. He needs someone to protect and take care of him during that time.





	First Heat

Tony was an alpha. Everyone knew it too, even the press. There were a few alphas in the Avengers. Bucky, Thor, Loki, and surprisingly, Scott. The rest were betas. Except Peter. Peter was young, and what you were typically didn't show through until the person was seventeen at the very least. Omegas and alphas went through a second puberty at that time, gaining the parts of what they were. It wasn't until Tony was giving Peter a checkup that he realized that Peter was growing omega parts. He immediately started into a lecture on what Peter was and how he could only bond with an alpha. He warned Peter about the other alphas in the Avengers.

 

Peter was scared. He had heard stories about how alphas couldn't control themselves around omegas in heat. He thought about what Tony said. His advice had been to choose an alpha in the Avengers that he trusted. And he trusted Tony.

 

——

 

Peter was currently sitting in Tony's office, waiting to tell him that he wanted Tony to be his alpha. When Tony entered the room, Peter felt as though he could barely keep his hands off him. He just smelled so good.

 

"So, Peter, what's up?"

 

"I, uh, made a choice."

 

"Good!"

 

"I choose you."

 

Tony looked at him.

 

"Are you sure? Bucky could protect you more than I could."

 

"Yes. I'm sure. I trust you, Tony."

 

Tony beckoned him to come sit on his lap.

 

"You sure about this?"

 

Peter answered by kissing him. Tony kissed back, holding Peter close to him.

 

From then on, Peter was Tony's. Tony showed him off to the world. He spoiled him rotten with gifts and other expensive things. As Peter got more comfortable, he started calling Tony his daddy, as he rightfully should.

 

——

 

Peter's first heat was memorable. He had woken up with an ache between his legs, and it felt like he pissed himself. Peter felt so horny. He needed Tony's cock in him that very instant. He quickly recognized the symptoms and called Tony.

 

"Morning, baby."

 

"Tony! It happened."

 

"What?" He sounded confused.

 

"I think I'm in heat. I need you. Oh, Tony, I need your cock!" Tony hung up.

 

"No one else goes to my floor!"

 

Tony ran from the room that him and all the other Avengers were in. He ran to the elevator and made his way to his floor. He ran to the bedroom. He smelled it as soon as he stepped foot in. Peter was definitely in heat. He couldn't control himself. He pounced on Peter, kissing him.

 

"You smell so good for me, my little omega. You gonna let daddy take care of it for you?"

 

Peter whimpered and nodded. He needed Tony. Tony took off all of his clothes and pushed into Peter. The alpha growled at his omegas tightness around him. He roughly began to pound into Peter, causing him to scream.

 

"So wet for me. So tight."

 

Peter moaned.

 

"Daddy! Please I need it!"

 

"You want me to cum in you? Fill you with my pups?"

 

Peter screamed and came. Tony continued to thrust into him. Peter felt his cock twitching inside of him. Peter clenched his ass, pushing Tony over the edge. He came inside the omega with a loud growl.

 

Tony pulled out and cuddled Peter into him.

 

"So good for me, you know that?"

 

Peter hummed.

 

"We gotta do that every couple hours to keep you from hurting. And you gotta stay up here until you're out of your heat. I don't want anyone else touching my omega."

 

Peter nodded and curled into Tony's warm embrace.


End file.
